Ben Ripley (Real World)
|relative=*Rachel Ripley |friend=*Jesse Banda *Principal Bates *Heath Buckland *Luke Hamill *Nicco Pandelis |enemy= *Ali Bitar *The Entity *Warren Rawson *Ben Ripley |counterpart=*Ben Ripley (Empty World) *Ben Ripley (Other World) |magic=Yes |element=Spirit Element |first="The New Boy" |last="The Entity Face Off" |actor=William McKenna |voice actor= }} '''Benjamin "Ben" Ripley', previously referred to as "Bad Ben" to distinguish him from his Empty World counterpart, is the Guardian of the multiverse, and a former student of Bremin High School. Personality Ben is an intellectual student and a bit socially awkward. Compared to his counterpart from the Empty World, he has a higher pitched voice and is much more neat. Later on he is revealed to be very cruel and manipulative. He repeatedly tricks the Nowhere Gang. He temporarily imprisons Ben 2 in the Empty World, and repeatedly tries to steal the Talisman. His end game is to release the Mega Demon and use it to devour everyone and destroy the world. Biography Disappearances at school Ben was considered a social outcast and had difficulty making friends. One day Luke Hamill arrived at Bremin High School as a new student, and Ben was instructed by Principal Bates to be his guide. Ben also displayed a crush on Brooklyn Wansbrough, mistaking her friendliness for reciprocal attraction. Powers and abilities Ben's element is spirit allowing him to obtain visions. Ben is shown to be able to control the Atridax with simple hand gestures. After the defeat of the Mega Demon, Ben continued to have prophetic dreams relating to the Entity. Ben discovered after casting a spell that he was the Guardian tasked with restoring the multiverse after the Entity rose to power and began destroying worlds. As the Guardian, Ben was able to control all five elements. He could create balls of water and fire, generate sinkhole-making tremors, and control air with gusts of wind. He achieved this with the Nowhere Gang's help by tapping into the their powers. His own spirit element was also increased allowing him to project himself to other places without moving his body. He was also able to teleport anywhere across Negative Space just by thinking about his destination. Ben is exceptionally knowledgeable in magic, he was a lenticular successfully activate the atridax with a ritual and execute it without failure. Ben utilized a digital Book of Shadows he dubbed "the BOSS," as he was knowledgeable in spells enough to create his own book. Trivia *Ben is the fourth main antagonist of Nowhere Boys, although he is a protagonist in Season 4. His character announcement was a red herring, where he was originally made to look like the fifth member of the Nowhere Gang, when in fact he was the main antagonist of Two Moons Rising. *Ben is revealed to have skipped a grade. Appearances *''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Season 3.jpg|The Nowhere Boys. Ben TMR.png Luke and Ben.png The Entity Face Off.jpg|Ben with the Nowhere Gang after defeating the Entity in Negative Space. Category:Guardians References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Nowhere Boys Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Ripley Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists